


Banana Cake and Another Year Gone.

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor smells cake...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Banana Cake and Another Year Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday today so this came to mind as I have been thinking about my age, how I feel and why I am not telling anyone how old I am. Giggle.  
> I am not having banana cake but Italian cream with raspberry filling. If I could share the cake with all of you I would. 💖

The Doctor sniffed the air and he breathed the enticing scent deeply. Banana!

He rolled out of bed naked and ran to the ensuite to use the loo, brush his teeth, and wash his face. He remembered, it was his birthday! A happy tingle shot down his spine and he hurried out to the bedroom throw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts.

He sniffed the air again and savored the scent of baked bananas and... a hint of spice. _Ooooooo! Spice!_ Rose was making banana spice cake for his birthday and his stomach growled noisily. He knew he would have to wait until tea but it did not matter. Nothing helped the loss of another year better than his very favorite cake and Rose Tyler.

How old was he now? His tongue touched the back of his teeth as he concentrated. He looked in his early thirty's and he knew what his drivers licence said yet he had been alive one year today. With his Time lord age, his age in this universe and the age that was put on his drivers license he could honestly say that he felt both very old yet very young. What did it really matter anymore, anyway?

_Old as time yet young in body and now living a final lifetime with the love of my life. Who cares how many years I've lived? Should not matter as long as I can look forward to my forever with Rose._

With that solved, he ran out to the kitchen to snog his beautiful Rose and, hopefully, lick the bowl with the leftover batter!

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Picture found on Google Images.  
> I have been in a recent funk but I almost have Double Jealousy 3.0 finished. Also working, slowly, on Meta-Crisis Victorious...please bear with me.  
> Love Y'all!


End file.
